


Leather Care

by dedougal



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Farscape
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith runs into a mysterious figure fallen through a wormhole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather Care

Brush up. Brush down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

It's really therapeutic polishing your boots. I bet you didn't think that. It's a chore, a task that has to be done, or avoided, or given to someone else in the mall or the parking lot. Up. Down.

They were really needing it, y'know. Dry prison air cracks and dries them, and when they're the only thing keeping your feet from the mud and dirt, a little TLC won't kill you. Brush up. Brush down.

Faith reckoned she was hidden for now. The rooftop greenhouse was not that secure, but it was night, and no one would look for her here. They would look below. In the sewers, the dark places, the shadows. In the dirt.

No. That was for that psycho Dru. Nasty altercation on the way up here to the big LA. But all finished with, and here she was free for the first time in a year. Able to see the sky.

 

Faith must have slept, for she didn't remember the sun coming up. It was bright and she heard footsteps pacing outside her hidey-hole. And noise - not a language she recognised. That meant demon to her. A swift roll and kick and she had pinned the hapless... person to the ground. Who continued babbling at her.

"What? I don't understand you. Non comprends." Faith spoke slowly, after a first try - her throat must be dry from snoring all night.

In reply, the woman kicked up and freed herself, slammed Faith to the ground and pointed her weapon at her. Next thing Faith felt was a needle jab, and she fought fiercer.

"You are not going to sedate me, you fucking bitch!" Get the hell off of me!" And, surprisingly, the woman obeyed.

"Do you understand me now?" The woman took aim very carefully on the charging Faith.

"Woah." Faith stopped short and decided it was time to size up her opponent. "How did you do that?"

"Translator Microbes. Crichton told me about the lack of them in this backwater." She sneered.

"Who are you?" Faith decided it was better to stay cautious with the butt of a nasty looking gun pointed her way.

"Aeryn Sun, Peacekeeper. Ex. Ex-peacekeeper." Aeryn never wavered in her aim.

"What's a Peacekeeper?" Faith, very slowly, lowered herself to the ground.

"It doesn't matter. Can you help me? I'm looking for this man." Aeryn fumbled a photograph from her pocket and passed it to Faith. "Your name would be of use."

"Faith." Short and sweet and somedays I wish I could just get rid of it.

"No patronomical? I thought it was customary." Aeryn waved the photo impatiently. "I have to keep moving. The men in the car took exception to me."

"The police? They do that if your sweet looking. And nope, never seen this piece of meat. I can take you take a man who might." It was best just to keep this piece of meat safely in her pretty pink paws, cause you never know what kind of use a fighter might be to get to Angel. “He’s a detective.”

 

Angel was asleep. The sleep of the dead, Faith giggled. She had snuck up through the sewers, not needing to shush Aeryn once. She watched Angel spring awake as they stood there waiting for him, some extrasensory facility informing him of their presence. He was, unexpectedly, naked.

"We'll just give you a moment." Faith drawled. Turning, and taking the impassive Aeryn with her into the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee? Cause I'm parched."

 

Angel joined them, pulling on a shirt. "Faith. Why are you here?"

"Found this chick. Looks like she could be in trouble. Needs a little help." Faith swung her shiny boots up onto the tabletop. Angel looked at Aeryn. Aeryn was watching them both.

"She's not a chick. She's not human." Angel said quietly.

"Looks human enough to me." Faith said, quietly getting up and moving towards some weapons.

"I'm not human, thankfully." Aeryn interrupted. "Ask your friend if I can give him the microbes."

"Kinda blunt, aren't you?" Faith was watchful. It had been a long time since she was fooled.

"I'm a cebbacean. I'm...not from here. OK." A big grin and a thumbs up.

"Cebbacean? Angel?" Faith looked askance at her new... friend.

"Never heard of them." His eyes assessed her once more, noting the powerful frame and calmness assessment in her eyes.

"She wants to give you some kinda injection. It means you can understand her."

"That would perhaps help."

"Yeah. OK, give him the shit." Faith gestured, as if she were injecting a syringe.

 

Aeryn removed the small wand from her belt. Jool had only given her a small supply, and they must be preserved, but she felt she recognised a certain kinship with the girl. Faith was much more powerful than any of the other humans she had encountered, and if she trusted this man, then Aeryn would too. This man who had known her not to be human. She pressed the wand to his neck.

Angel let the woman administer the drug, not noticing any side-effects. Yet, the next time she opened her mouth, he could understand her.

"I'm Aeryn. I'm looking for this man." She flashed a photograph. "John Crichton."

"What happened?" Angel pried.

"We came here. He was trying to reach somewhere and he disappeared." Aeryn had decided that this summary was least likely to frighten anyone.

"Came from where? Where was he going?" Angel needed details to present to Wesley. "If it's anything illegal..?"

"No. John was trying to get home. He's been doing it for a while."

"And where was home?"

"Earth." Aeryn was puzzled at their inacceptance of this. Faith snorted.

"Earth. Geez. That just narrows it down to the entire planet." Aeryn was suddenly strongly reminded of Chiana.

Angel snapped his fingers. "John Crichton? The astronaut who disappeared three years ago."

"I didn't think that you were into space stuff, Angel." Faith laughed at him.

"Where did he go? Everyone thought he'd died."

"He met us."

Slowly the pair dragged the story from the unwilling Aeryn. The Peacekeepers, Scorpius, Wormholes and the whole mess. The final solution of the problem, and the appearance of the wormhole leading to Earth. John's foolish rush to get to his father in the module. And the manner in which it was brought to Earth.

"That would be the idiot President's manner of dealing with anything new. Maybe he is more unhinged than we thought. Space Wars." Faith's derisive tone spoke volumes of her dislike of politics. She's had enough of them to last a lifetime.

"I'll be circumspect to Wes and Fred whilst they do the investigating. Faith, you and our guest go to ground. Feed her. I'll take Cordy and break into some military offices." Angel cracked his fingers. "Definitely over this continent?"

"Absolutely." Aeryn nodded agreement. "Shouldn't I stay and help?"

"No. We don't want the others seeing you and asking questions."

Faith regarded Aeryn. A bit older than she liked them, but with a touching naiveté. She stretched, wriggling her hips. “I was planning to hit a club tonight. Fancy it?”

“Hit a club?” Definitely like Chiana.

“Dancing. Drinking. Giving guys the brush off. You’ll enjoy it. It’s too loud to talk.” Faith thought about it. “Perhaps some new clothes.”

“What is wrong with my clothes?” Aeryn was insulted. “They are quite like yours.”

“Yeah. But I’m going to get all dolled up. Just a new top…” Faith dragged Aeryn back down into the sewers. “I know this fantastic store...”

 

Aeryn supposed that Faith was having a good time. She was certainly the centre of attention. Hair sweeping from side to side, hands in the air. She was standing in the middle of the floor, a shot glass in one hand and a few others being offered to her by a large crowd of admirers. Aeryn had positioned herself in a corner, half hidden in the shadows. She was watching.

Aeryn realised that there was no chance that Scorpius was going to break up this party. Sure there were bad guys, but there weren't Peacekeepers or Scarrans round every corner, just waiting to get a piece of Moya's butt. It wasn't an easy job being notorious. As Faith waved to her, gesturing that she should join her, she straightened the top and moved to the centre of the dancefloor. Catching the beat, Aeryn began to dance.

Faith and her were moving closer together, ignoring the wolf-whistles and snide comments. Perhaps the alcohol was finally having an effect on Aeryn, as she copied a move she'd often seen Chiana do. Her body rippled, her arms wide to either side. Faith just stepped into their circle, draping her arms around Aeryn's neck. "Now this is what I call fun," Faith muttered into Aeryn's hair draped ear.

"Yes. It's certainly..." Faith's hip was rubbing against a most sensitive spot. Aeryn gasped.

"Stimulating?" Faith wickedly grinned, and disentangled herself. "Let's get out of here."

"We are leaving? But we just got here?" Aeryn protested as Faith dragged her towards the exit. A swift kiss to the mouth silenced any more protestations from Aeryn. They stumbled out of the club and Faith dragged them towards a dark alley. Around a few corners, well hidden from view, Aeryn and Faith resume what they started on the dancefloor.

There's little gentleness in the way that Faith's lips just devoured Aeryn. Legs entwined, hips pressing in, Faith had Aeryn up against the wall. Her hands swept Aeryn's hair off her neck, and she trailed kisses down to her collarbone. Aeryn tugged on Faith's hair, bringing their lips level once more, as her tongue and teeth pressured Faith's mouth apart. Hard hands pushed up and down each other's body, pausing on hips, on waist, on ass.

Faith tore her mouth from Aeryn's, and her hands swiftly pulled the zip on Aeryn's top. Aeryn gasped, either from the cold night air, or the circles that Faith's tongue was drawing on her breasts. She fumbled with Faith's zip, missing the easy slide of Peacekeeper fasteners. Finally she had enough of a gap to force her hand down.

Faith's head shot back, as Aeryn's fingers slid inside her. Her arched back just forced Aeryn's rough fingers deeper, as Aeryn dragged Faith back to her lips. With Faith balancing against the wall, Aeryn proceeded to fuck Faith. There was no words, just fingers against flesh and gasps as Faith came. She was quick to return the favour. Pulling Aeryn't pants to the floor, she twisted her head, just so. Aeryn slid down the wall, hands grabbing anything for support.

As they lay against each other, Faith's discarded jacket beeped persistently. She moved to get it, pulling the mobile from the pocket. "Yeah?"

"We've found him." Angel's terse comment was all they needed.

 

The speed with which the Angel Investigations team moved into action spoke volumes about their frequent need for quick action. "Cordy's got the van, Angel's got the weapons, and Wesley has the connections," Faith explained, as they ran back through the sewers, Aeryn easily keeping up with the Slayer.

"So. Where is he?" Aeryn shrugged her hair back from her face.

"In some military bunker. We hit it before dawn." Faith looked ready for the fight. "Angel, you and I take the bust, whilst Cordy runs interference." It was business as usual.

 

The plan went pretty much as it should have. A few knocked cameras, a few knocked out guards and they were in. Impressed with the slickness of the operation, Aeryn followed Angel's directions, eyes ever open for that one unaccounted for guard.

 

The silence in John's cell was near complete. There was no engine noise, no whoosh-shh that had become a lullaby to Crichton on Moya. He was aware of the slight buzz of the camera, where he had flashed, and yelled, and pulled his hair out. Now he had just himself and Harvey to chat to. Mumbling under his breath, he became aware of footsteps in the corridor.

"I can hear you. Come out, come out wherever you are." He shouted to the door. "More interrogation fun, coming right up. Whoop, whooo." Battering on the doorjamb seemed to take the edge off his frustration.

"Shut up, John." Aeryn's measured tones snapped through the door. He heard a quick mutter, then the door burst inwards.

"Stealthy. Very stealthy." He watched the young girl smirk at the older bloke. He looked to Aeryn for support, and perhaps explanation.

"Friends of mine." And then he was pulled down a corridor, alarm bells singing their sweet song over his head.

 

"Back to Moya, I'd think." Aeryn responded to Faith's not so subtle question about where they would go next. "It's going to be hard to hide here."

"I manage it. I could take you dancing again..." With that lingering promise, Faith turned to watch the road once more. Aeryn reddened under the scrutiny of the rest of the van.

("It's a shame we can only understand half of that conversation,” whispered Cordelia in the back).

"Back to the Uncharted. It's going to be hard, baby." Crichton slid himself forward. "No more cheeseburgers for one thing."

"I never said we were going to open another wormhole, Faith." Aeryn winked, even though it looked like her face was breaking.


End file.
